


Rieux Remembers

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [23]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 23: Last Goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rieux Remembers

They were good people and had been raised never to speak ill of the dead.

So Michelle Benoit was remembered as a pillar of the community, maybe a little… eccentric, but she’d served her country and her planet, had dealt fairly with people, had raised her family alongside theirs, and was due a certain measure of respect.

Luc Benoit, buried beside her, was pitied for the man he became, but remembered fondly for the boy he had once been- friend, companion, partner-in-mischief.

And poor little Scarlet, who was missing without a trace, was presumed dead, because the alternative was impossible.


End file.
